Why him?
by Jigsaw1234
Summary: Simon get's shot saving Jeanette from being Raped will he survive or will he die? sucky summary but great Story rated T for Mature content
1. Chapter 1 NIGHT OF TERROR

AUTHORS-NOTE HI GUY'S HERE'S CHAPTER ONE OF MY NEW STORY WHY HIM IT'S SET WHEN SIMON GET'S SHOT FROM SAVING JEANETTE R&R ENJOY ENDNOTE: CHAPTERONE: NIGHT OF TERROR

* * *

(Saturday night 11:30) Simon Seville & Jeanette Miller were walking home from the lybery. When they heard someone coming up behind them. You two wouldn't happen to know where the nearest Diner is. Asked the man yes answered Jeanette but before another word was said the man pulled out a baseball bat and knocked both Simon & Jeanette out. They both came two Inside a warehouse where are we Simon? Asked Jeanette who was clearly scared out of her wit's I don't know Jean answered Simon. Just then another man came out of the Shadow and walked behind Jeanette and placed a pistol on the back of her head scream and you die you little bitch! He shouted. The man then forced her against a wall and tried to pull of her jeans but Simon screamed no and picked up a hand gun he pulled the trigger and hit the man in the leg. But just as he went to help Jeanette to her feat the man managed to get on to his feat and before another word was said BANG! The man shot his gun at Simon and it hit him right in his stomach Simon looked down & saw that he was bleeding from his stomach and fell to the ground AAAA! Jeanette screamed in horror. The man was about to shoot Jeanette but he heard Police car's rushing up. The man was arrested and the Paramedics came and rushed Simon to the nearest hospital Jeanette went with them in the Ambulance. Although she was in tears Jeanette never stopped holding Simon's hand Intel they arrived at the hospital. Jeanette was told to wait in the waiting room hours passed And Jeanette was desperately waiting to hear the news on Simon then finally a doctor walked into the waiting room Jeanette Miller? Asked the doctor yes she answered I'm Doctor Barker said the Doctor as she introduced herself. Is Simon going to be ok? Asked Jeanette desperately we don't know yet answered the doctor that bullet did a lot of damage to Simon's stomach luckily there are no internal injury's so rite know we're estimating a 50/50 shot whether he will live or die & if he does live he will need a wheelchair Intel he recover's but that probably won't be for a few year's maybe with hope and physical therapy it might only take about twelve month's for him to recover said the Doctor. Can I see him please? Asked Jeanette yes you can answered the Doctor.

* * *

AUTHORS-NOTE WELL THAT'S CHAPTER1 DONE R&R TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK ENDNOTE


	2. Chapter 2

AUTHORS NOTE SUP I'M BACK WITH CHAPTER2 OF WHY HIM NO SPOILERS R&R ENJOY ENDNOTE: CHAPTER2

* * *

When Jeanette entered Simon's room she saw that Simon was hooked up to a respirator. There was a hook measuring his Brain another one was measuring his hart another one measuring a morphine drip. There was a mask over his face helping him breath. He was attached to a life support system. Jeanette walked over to a chair and sat on it and moved over to his bed and grasped his hand. Jeanette heard her phone ring she checked the Id It said Miss Miller she answered hello? Answered Jeanette where are you dear? Asked Miss Miller I'm at the hospital she answered what?! Asked Miss Miller in shock are you ok? She asked again yes I'm fine I'm just here with Simon because some guy kidnapped us tonight and tried to rape me and Simon managed to stop him but the man shot Simon in the stomach that's when the police came said Jeanette O my god! Said Miss Miller Is he going to be Ok? Asked Miss Miller they don't know If his going to make it yet they say that there is a 50/50% chance that his going to make it. I think I'm going to stay with him at the hospital said Jeanette ok said Miss Miller By Miss Miller said Jeanette good by dear said Miss Miller. As Jeanette hung up and held Simon's hand again. 1 hour Later Doctor Barker came in and saw Jeanette asleep holding Simon's hand she didn't want to wake her so she left. The next Morning Jeanette woke up still holding Simon's hand. I need coffee she thought to herself. She let go of Simon's hand and went over to the Hospital cafe and bought a skim milk Latte. Once she got back to Simon's room she grasped his hand again. She took a sip of her Coffee. And she felt something squeeze her hand & then she looked up. And saw that Simon was trying to open his eye's he succeeded Simon was wakening up. Jeanette saw Simon's Glasses on the table and put them on his face Jeanette he managed to say weekly yes Simon It's me said Jeanette. Simon try to drink some of this don't worry its coffee Said Jeanette. Simon took a sip of it. What happened? Asked Simon you were shot last night answered Jeanette. Ile be back soon said Jeanette as she left. Doctor barker said Jeanette yes replied the doctor Simon woke up said Jeanette he did? Asked the doctor. Am I allowed to take him home know? Asked Jeanette you can later we have to do some test's to make sure his ok answered the doctor.

* * *

AUTHORS NOTE WELL THAT'S CHAPTER2 DONE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK R&R ENDNOTE


	3. Chapter 3 COMING HOME

AUTHORS NOTE WHAT'S HAPPENING I'M BACK WITH CHAPTER3 OF WHY HIM IT'S SET WHEN SIMON'S ALLOWED TO RETURN HOME ENJOY R&R ENDNOTE: CHAPTER3: COMING HOME

Once the Doctor's had finished doing test's on Simon he was allowed to return home. Jeanette helped him out of bed & into his weal chair and weld him out the door. She Decided to walk home and she always kept a hand gun in her purse just encase there was a repeat on what happened two nights before she hasn't told her Family about the Gun yet because if Miss Miller ever found out about the Gun she would most likely kill her. Jeanette what if what happened to us two nights ago happens again? Asked Simon don't worrie Si I'm more prepared know how? He asked again because I have this Answered Jeanette as she pulled the 9mm pistol out of her purse o I like your thinking Jean Said Simon. Thank you said Jeanette as she put the gun back in her purse. & kissed Simon on the lips. Once they got home Jeanette opened the front door. Once they walked in Jeanette found a note on the fridge saying Dear Jeanette we have gone on a two month tour from Alvin Theodore & Dave. Hay Simon said Jeanette yes Jean replied Simon how do you feel about pizza? Asked Jeanette that sounds nice replied Simon. Ok then said Jeanette as she picked up the phone and ordered two pizzas. Once the Pizzas arrived Jeanette paid for them and brought them into the kitchen they were both so hungry that they dug in striate away. As soon as they were finished eating Jeanette told Simon she was going to take a shower and asked him if he would like to join her sure he answered. Ok she answered as she weld Simon into the bathroom and she undressed him and herself she then helped Simon into the Shower and washed his hair and back and then she washed herself. Once they both got out they watched the TV for a while Intel they both fell asleep on the couch.

* * *

AUTHORS NOTE WELL THAT'S CHAPTER3 DONE R&R TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK ENDNOTE


	4. Chapter 4

AUTHORSNOTE HAY-HAY-HAY I'M BACK WITH CHAPTER4 OF WHY HIM IT'S SET WHEN JEANETTE DESIDES TO ECSPRESS HER LOVE FOR SIMON R&R ENJOY ENDNOTE:CHAPTER4 WARNING THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS SEXUAIL CONTENT SO IF YOUR A LITTLE KID OR OFFENDED BY THIS KIND OF THING I SUGEST YOU STOP READING THIS CHAPTER IMEDEANTLEY OTHERWISE ENJOY

* * *

The next day Jeanette woke up on the couch with Simon next to her. She got up and made a cup of coffee for her and another one for Simon. She woke him up morning Simon said Jeanette morning Jeanette said Simon. I made you some coffee said Jeanette. Thanks said Simon as he took a sip Jeanette you make the most perfect coffee said Simon thanks said Jeanette. As she kissed him on the lips. Then Jeanette pulled Simon into a very passionate kiss and they kept kissing as they both walked into the bedroom because Simon was still able to walk short distances. Jeanette kicked open the bedroom door. Once they were both inside Jeanette closed the door and they both got in Simon's bed hang on a sec said Jeanette as she got up and closed the door. She then went back to Simon's bed then she pulled him back into another passionate kiss she then grabbed the bottom of Simon's navy blue shirt and pulled it over his head she then untied his jeans and slid them off then He pulled her shirt and pulled her purple skirt off Intel she was wearing nothing but her undergarments. Then Jeanette pulled down Simon's sky blue boxers Simon then reached behind her back and unclasped her bra then pulled off her bottoms and they both started kissing again. Five minutes later Jeanette I'm not going to last long said Simon but before another word was said Simon came down on her several times then they collapsed on the bed. O Simon that was amassing said Jeanette you weren't so bad yourself said Simon as he kissed her passionately on the lips then Jeanette fell asleep In Simon's arms.

* * *

AUTHORSNOTE WELL THAT'S CHAPTER4 FINNISHED R&R TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK ENDNOTE


	5. Chapter 5 A SURPRIESE

AUTHORSNOTE HI EVRYONE I'M BACK WITH CHAPTER5 OF WHYHIM? IT'S SET WHEN SIMON & JEANETTE GET A LITTLE SUPRIESE R&R ENJOY ENDNOTE: CHAPTER3: A SUPRIESE

* * *

The next morning Jeanette woke up feeling sick. So she rushed over to the toilet to puke. 5 Minutes later Simon woke up Jeanette walked in and helped him into his chair. Morning Simon Said Jeanette. Morning Jeanette replied Simon as he kissed his girl friend on the lips. Excuse me for a minute said as she once again rushed to the bathroom to throw up. 1 Hour later Simon & Jeanette went to the mall. Jeanette decided to stop by the pharmacy. And bought a p test. Once they got home Jeanette went upstairs to the bathroom 5 minutes later AAA! Simon heard Jeanette scream he welled himself up the ramp that had been built for him and then weld himself to her aid what's wrong Jeanette? Asked Simon I'm pregnant answered Jeanette. Simon's eyes widened in shock. You're pregnant? Asked Simon still in shock yes I am answered Jeanette so in one month weir going to be parents. Said Jeanette as she kissed him on the lips. 2 hours later they went to tell Miss Miller the news Jeanette knocked on the door. It creaked open yes? An elderly voice asked Miss Miller It's Simon & Jeanette said Jeanette o hi you two said Miss Miller how are you feeling Simon? Asked Miss Miller I'm feeling great answered Simon Miss Miller Can we please come in we have some news said Jeanette. Sure answered Miss Miller as she fully opened the door so Simon & Jeanette could come in. They both entered the house. And went into the livening room so what's up? Asked Miss Miller. We'll Miss Miller the thing is I'm pregnant answered Jeanette what?! Asked Miss Miller in excitement you're pregnant? She asked again & you know what the best part is? Asked Jeanette what is that asked Miss Miller chipmunks only stay pregnant for a month answered Jeanette. That's amassing said Miss Miller so is it a boy or a girl? Asked Miss Miller well we don't really know yet because we only just found out this morning answered Jeanette well congragallations sad Miss Miller thank you said Jeanette as she hugged her step mother.

* * *

AUTHORSNOTE WELL THAT'S CHAPTER5 DONE R&R TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK ENDNOTE


	6. Chapter 6 JEANETTE'S FIRST ULTRA SOUND

AUTHORSNOTE WHATUP I'M BACK WITH CHAPTER6 OF WHY HIM IT'S SET WHEN JEANETTE CALL'S EACHOTHERS SIBLINGS AND TELL THEM THE GOOD NEWS AND JEANETTE HAS HER FIRST ULTRASOUND R&R ENJOY ENDNOTE: CHAPTER6 TELLING THE SISTER'S AND JEANETTE'S FIRST ULTRASOUND:

* * *

2 Weeks later Jeanette's belly had grown. She was due to have her first ultrasound the next afternoon at 12:00PM. It was Friday morning 7 AM. & Jeanette woke up to her cell phone ringing. She checked the id it said Brittany Miller. She pressed the answer button. Morning Britt said Jeanette hay Jean said Brittany. Ellie & I are so sorry to hear about Simon said Brittany his going to be ok but thanks anyway said Jeanette we also have some news said Jeanette I will tell you and Ellie but you both have to promise me that you will not tell Alvin Theo and Dave because I think Simon & I would want to tell them together said Jeanette we promise said Brittany as she told Eleanor to come over to where she was and put the phone on loud speaker. Hi Jean said Eleanor hi Ellie said Jeanette so what is it you wanted to tell us? Asked Brittany Eleanor promise me you will not tell anyone said Jeanette I promise said Eleanor. I'm pregnant said Jeanette. What? Asked Brittany & Eleanor in shock I said I'm pregnant said Jeanette once more. O shit said Brittany and Eleanor both together. Dose Miss Miller knows about this? Asked Brittany yes Answered Jeanette. She was actually very excited about it said Jeanette. So how long have you been pregnant for? Asked Eleanor for about a month and my first ultrasound is tomorrow. Fucking shit said Brittany I'm sorry Jean but I'm going to have to hang up know because my phone battery is about to die said Brittany by guys said Jeanette as she hanged up her phone and put it on charge. The next day Jeanette woke up early and went into the kitchen and made two cup's of steaming hot coffee for her and Simon. She walked back into her and Simon's room and woke him up. Morning Simon said Jeanette morning Jeanette said Simon as they kissed I have my first ultrasound today said Jeanette I know said Simon as he took a sip of his coffee thankyou it's really good said Simon you're very welcome said Jeanette. {11:35 AM} Simon and Jeanette were in a taxi on their way to the hospital for Jeanette's ultrasound. Once they got to the hospital they sat in the waiting room for about 10 minutes until a middle age doctor came in Jeanette Miller? Asked the doctor yes answered Jeanette I'm doctor lather said the doctor come with me said the doctor Simon and Jeanette followed the doctor into a small room lie down please said the doctor Jeanette lay down on the bed in the middle of the room the doctor lifted up Jeanette's shirt reviling her very blown up belly he put some liquid on her belly & picked up a monitor and moved it around her belly then Jeanette's growing baby inside of her ok I'm going to print these out and give them to you said the doctor as he left the room. Five minutes later the doctor came back saying that Simon and Jeanette were going to have a baby boy. Yes! Sad Jeanette who always wanted to have a baby boy. 2 hours later they paid Miss Miller a visit so how did you're ultra sound go? Asked Miss Miller it went great said Jeanette the doctor said that weir having a boy said Jeanette AA! Screamed Miss Miller in excitement have you figured out a name yet? Asked Miss Miller yes weir calling him Jamie answered Jeanette. Great choice said Miss Miller thank you Miss Miller and the best part is I'm due in two weeks said Jeanette I'm sorry but I'm gunner have to go said Jeanette as she Left. Once she got home she opened the door and stepped inside to see Simon sitting in his chair watching 300. Hay Simon said Jeanette as she walked over and kissed him. Hay Jean said Simon as he returned the kiss what are you watching? Asked Jeanette 300 answered Simon Jeanette picked him up and placed him on the couch she took a seat next to him and without warning she grabbed Simon between the legs. Hay! Said Simon as he grabbed her boobs and her butt ok I admit I deserved that said Jeanette as she kissed his lips 1 hour later they both fell asleep in each other's arms .

* * *

AUTHORSNOTE WELL THAT'S CHAPTER6 DONE R&R ENDNOTE


	7. Chapter 7

AUTHORSNOTE DID YOU MISS ME I'M BACK WITH CHAPTER7 OF WHY HIM THERE IS A SUPRIZE IN THIS CHAPTER SO I'M NOT GIVING ANY SPOLIERS R&R ENJOY ENDNOTE: CHAPTER7:

* * *

2 Months later Jeanette woke up feeling the baby moving around in her stomach and felt something saw between her legs at 12 am and knew what was going on Simon! Said Jeanette as she woke him up what's wrong? Asked Simon my waters have broken o my god! Screamed Simon as he managed to reach his chair and called an ambulance to come and pick them up when the ambulance arrived Simon and Jeanette climbed into the back & Jeanette lay down 10 minutes later they arrived at the hospital the crown had already started to come thru when they got into the birthing room Jeanette was put on a bed her legs were placed on two supporters 1 minute later AAA! Jeanette screamed in ok Jeanette you're almost done said Simon AAAAAAAAAAA! Jeanette screamed again 1 hour later ok Jeanette one more push said Simon Jeanette gave another push and once again screamed in pain then the screaming stoped and was replaced with some crying. Jeanette had finally given birth. Well done Jeanette said Simon as he kissed his girlfriend's lips. You know what I think Simon? Said Jeanette what's that? Asked Simon I think his going to be a momma's boy as she held her sun and passed him to Simon gee you thinks said Simon as he held Jamie in his arms. The next day they were allowed to return home but first they decided to pay a visit to Miss Miller. Jeanette knocked on the door it was a bit hard to do because she had to hold Jamie in one arm and use her other arm to knock. Jeanette stepped back a bit as the door opened yes? Asked Miss Miller hi Miss Miller said Simon and Jeanette together AAAAA! Screamed Miss Miller in excitement as she saw the sleeping baby in Jeanette shh Miss Miller you will wake him up said Jeanette too late said Simon as he saw his sun opening his purple eyes. He had got from his mother and stared at the new world around him. Come in no point staying out side said Miss Miller.

* * *

AUTHORSNOTE WELL THATS CHAPTER7 R&R TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK ENDNOTE


	8. Chapter 8 A NEW FAMILY

AUTHORSNOTE SUPRISESD TO HERE FROM ME SO SOON I'M BACK WITH CHAPTER8 OF WHY HIM IT'S SET WHEN SIMON AND JEANETTE INTRDOOSES JAMIE TO HIS NEW FAMILY R&R ENJOY ENDNOTE: CHAPTER8 A NEW FAMILY

* * *

Once they got inside they sat on the couch. Would you like to hold him Miss Miller? offered Jeanette yes please answered Miss Miller. Jeanette walked over to were Miss Miller ad placed Jamie in her arms. When she heard her phone ring hello? Answered Jeanette hi Jeanette said Eleanor o hay Ellie guess what said Jeanette what? Asked Eleanor I gave birth early this morning answered Jeanette o congragllatons said Eleanor Hold on I'll send you a pitcher said Jeanette as she walked over to her sun and took a photo of him and sent it to Eleanor o he is so cute said Eleanor what did you name him? Asked Eleanor we called him Jamie answered Jeanette. Ok buy said Jeanette as she hung up the phone. 3 Hours later well Miss Miller we better let you have the rest of the day to yourself Said Jeanette. Then Jamie started crying what's wrong? Asked Jeanette as she gently took Jamie from Miss Miller and held him close a yea Simon and I believe that his going to be a momma's boy said Jeanette really said Miss Miller. I think I know what wrong said Jeanette his hungry said Jeanette is. Well we better get him home and feed him said Jeanette buy Miss Miller said Simon and Jeanette buy you three said Miss Miller. Once they got home Jeanette sat down on the sofa and lifted her shirt up and did the same with her bra and placed Jamie on her Brest and he started to suck on it until he fell fast asleep. Simon I'm going to take a nap with Jamie Said Jeanette. Ok said Simon. Then Jeanette carried Jamie upstairs.2 Hours later Simon felt his cell phone go off the id said Dave he pressed the answer button hi Dave said Simon. Simon! Thank god your all rite said Dave thanks Dave said Simon o and were five minutes away know said Dave ok Said Simon o and Dave we have news for you said Simon. What is it? Asked Dave. Well Dave you have just become a grandfather said Simon what are you talking about Simon? Asked I'll tell you when you get home answered Simon. Well we just pulled in o come inside and we will show you what I'm talking about ok said Dave as they both hung up their cell phones. Simon weald himself up the ramp that was put in for him and into the bedroom and saw His girl friend asleep with her arms wrapped around their suns wast. He gently kissed Jeanette and woke her up. Hay said Simon hay replied Jeanette our relatives are back said Simon. Well let's go down stairs and say hello said Jeanette as she got out of bed and picked up Jamie and carried him down stairs high guys said Jeanette everyone gasped in shock when they saw Jamie. Now you know what I was talking about said Simon.

* * *

AUTHORSNOTE WELL THATS CHAPTER8 UP R&R TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK ENDNOTE


	9. Chapter 9 JAMIE'S FIRST WORDS AND STEPS

AUTHORSNOTE YO DUDE WHAT UP I'M BACK WITH CHAPTER9 OF WHY HIM IT'S SET WHEN SIMON AND JEANETTE INTORDUSE EVRYONE TO JAMIE AND THE ONLY ONES WHO KNOW ABOUT HIM BESIDES SIMON AND JEANETTE ARE BRITTANY & ELEANOR WHAT WILL HAPPEN R&R ENJOY ENDNOTE: CHAPTER9: JAMIE'S FRST WORDS AND STEPS

* * *

I still don't know what you're talking about Simon said Dave and were did that baby come from? He asked again. No offence Dave said Simon but isn't it obvious? Asked Simon. So you and Jeanette had a child together? Asked Dave yep answered Simon. But doesn't it usually take at least 9 months for the baby to be born? Asked Dave confused. Because weir chipmunks and Jeanette's womb is so small it only takes 2 months answered Simon. O sorry said Dave so what did you call him again? Asked Dave Jamie answered Jeanette. Funny I'm surprised that Simon didn't call his relatives because when we first learned that I was pregnant I told my sisters over the phone said Jeanette. And just a few hours ago when we were visiting Miss Miller on our way from the hospital Eleanor called me and I took a photo of Jamie & sent it to her. When was he born? Asked Eleanor. Around 12 o clock this morning answered Simon. Do you want to hold him Ellie? Asked Jeanette I would love to answered Eleanor as Jeanette walked over to her sister and placed Jamie into her arms and went back over so what was Miss Miller's reaction to this? Asked Dave let's just say she screamed in excitement I answered Jeanette I remember telling her 1 or 2 days after Simon & I found out said Jeanette. Five minutes later Eleanor was still holding Jamie when he woke up and peed on her lap. Um Jeanette Jamie just woke up and then he peed on me said Eleanor o god sorry about that Ellie said Jeanette It's ok replied Eleanor his just a baby she said again. Just before Jeanette took her sun back Jamie smiled up at his ant she smiled back at him. I think he likes you Ellie said Jeanette yep looks like it replied Eleanor as Jeanette took Jamie up stairs to change him and Eleanor went home to change into another dress. And put the stained one in the laundry. 2 Hours later Jeanette took Jamie back up stairs for a nap. So the so Brittany went home because Eleanor already went home. And Alvin Simon & Theodore just watched meerkat manor. Mean while Jeanette was still trying to get Jamie to sleep she wasn't having any luck. Then Jamie sat up and to Jeanette's surprise Mummy said Jamie who had just said his first words and stood up on his two back feet and walked over to Jeanette and seceded and hugged his mother. Jeanette gasped in excitement. Stay right here sweaty said Jeanette as she jumped out of bed and ran down stairs and over to Simon. Hay guess what Simon what said Jeanette what? Asked Simon Jamie just said his first words and but her words were cut off when she turned to see Jamie trying to walk down the stairs. Simon saw this two. Jeanette saw that he was about to fall over and rushed over but she was two late Jamie fell hard on the floor and started crying very loudly two. It was so loud that Alvin and Theodore were forced to cover their ears and flinch. Jeanette gasped in shock and ran to Jamie aid and picked him up to see how bad his injury was and saw that he had sprained his ankle and took him upstairs and smelt something she felt his nappy and it was all wet so she took him into the bedroom and changed him. Thwanks Mummy said Jamie in baby words a you're welcome sweetie said Jeanette as she kissed Jamie on the cheek. Hay Jeanette Said Simon as he entered the room how about we leave Jamie with Eleanor and see a movie tonight he said again. Sure said Jeanette as she picked up her phone and called Eleanor hello? Replied Eleanor hay Ellie said Jeanette o hay Jean said Eleanor what's up? She asked again are you free to baby sit for us while Simon and I see a movie tonight? Asked Jeanette of cores I will answered Eleanor thanks said Jeanette o and be careful that he doesn't get into mischief because he said his first words and took his first steps today said Jeanette congrats said Eleanor thankyou said Jeanette ok so we will drop him off tonight said Jeanette as she hung up the phone. She agreed said Jeanette great said Simon as they shared a kiss. And told Jamie what was going to happen he took it surprisingly well. 5 Hours later they took Jamie to Miss Miller's house now you be a good boy for your anti Eleanor said Jeanette Jamie ok replied Jamie as Jeanette rung the door bell and stepped aside the door opened and Eleanor stuck her head out hay said Jeanette thanks for looking after him tonight said Jeanette as she handed Jamie to Eleanor and kissed him on the cheek my pleasure said Eleanor. We'll be back to pick him up at midnight said Jeanette as she gave Eleanor some baby bottles and fresh nappy's and toys. By said Eleanor as she took Jamie inside. And closed the door behind her.

* * *

AUTHORSNOTE WELL THAT'S CHAPTER9 R&R TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK ENDNOTE


	10. Chapter 10 BABY SITTING JAMIE

AUTHORSNOTE HI EVRY BODY I'M BACK WITH CHAPTER10 OF WHY HIM IT'S SET WHEN ELEANOR LOOK'S AFTER JAMIE AND BECAUSE HIS A BABY IT WILL BE VERY HARD OR WILL IT R&R ENJOY ENDNOTE: CHAPTER10: BABY SITTING JAMIE

* * *

Once Eleanor placed Jamie on the couch and picked up the remote and turned on the TV and tried finding an age appropriate channel for Jamie to watch she couldn't find anything. Then an idea popped into her head. Jamie were going out so get your shoes on said Eleanor ok said Jamie as he put on his shoes but he couldn't do the laces so Eleanor had to do it for him. Once Eleanor had done Jamie's shoes they left the house Eleanor then closed the door and locked it. And they walked down to the DVD store Jamie went into the children section while Eleanor went into the drama section. Jamie was in the Disney section when he found the movie Tarzan. And the lion king. He walked over to Eleanor who had picked out her movie two. Anti Eleanor said Jamie Eleanor turned around to face Jamie. What movies have you got? Asked Eleanor Jamie showed her the movies which were Tarzan and the lion king. Ok now that we have our movies I can pay for them and we can go home. Said Eleanor as they both went over to the check out Eleanor handed the man their movies so he could scan them she also bought a bag of popcorn. $13 Dollars please said the man. Eleanor gave the man her money and took the popcorn and DVD's. And they went home. By the time they got home it was already 10 o'clock so Jamie and Eleanor went inside. Eleanor went into the kitchen and nuked the popcorn in the microwave. Once the popcorn was finished Eleanor took the bag out of the microwave and put the popcorn in a bowl and walked into the livening room to find Jamie waiting on the couch. So she put the popcorn on the side table and picked up the DVD's that Jamie had hired. Which one do you want to watch first? Asked Eleanor that one said Jamie as he pointed at Tarzan ok Said Eleanor as she put the DVD in the player. And pressed the play button on the remote and sat down next to Jamie and put the bowl of popcorn on her lap. He then moved closer to his ant and snuggled into her shoulder and they watched the Movie Jamie fell asleep on Eleanor then Eleanor smelt something she felt Jamie's pants they were wet which meant he needed to be changed. So Eleanor picked him up and went over to Jamie's back pack and picked it up as well and went into the bathroom she placed Jamie on the counter and closed the door and walked back over to Jamie. And looked in the mirror and saw that her dress was all stained. Shit said Eleanor with a sigh as she walked over to Jamie and opened the bag and pulled out a fresh nappy o what the hell said Eleanor as she gently woke up Jamie by kissing him on the cheek. Jamie woke up and smiled up at his ant I'm going to have a bath and you're joining me said Eleanor as she I'll be back said Eleanor as she walked out of the bathroom 1 minute later she came back in with her pyjamas and closed the door and locked it and walked back over to Jamie and put the plug in the bath and filled the bath with warm soapy water Once she had done she sat Jamie up when her cell phone started ringing she pressed the answer button hello? She answered hi Eleanor said Jeanette o hi Jeanette are you on your way to pick up Jamie? Asked Eleanor yea I need to talk o you about that said Jeanette Simon and I are too tired to pick him up tonight so were going to stay at a motel is that ok? Asked Jeanette sure answered Eleanor thanks said Jeanette. Do you want to talk to him? Asked Eleanor yes please answered Jeanette hold on said Eleanor as she put the phone to Jamie's ear Hi Jamie It's mummy said Jeanette hi mummy said Jamie listen you're farther and I are too tired to come and pick you up tonight so were going to check into a motel so you're going to spend the night with your anti Eleanor ok said Jeanette ok said Jamie I love you Jamie I love you two mummy said Jamie As Eleanor took the phone off Jamie's ear. So what time will you be home to pick him up tomorrow? Asked Eleanor around 12 O clock in the afternoon answered Jeanette ok we will see you then said Eleanor as she hung up the phone and put it on the counter and undressed herself then she undressed Jamie and took off his nappy and took off her under garment's and climbed into the bath and picked up Jamie and put him in too. Why do you have a pitcher of a butterfly on your chest? Asked Jamie it's a tattoo and it's not on my chest it's on my boob said Eleanor as she kissed him on the cheek did it hurt? Asked Jamie heck yea but the resin I got it there is because you're grandma will not be happy if she finds out about it so don't tell her Ok said Jamie. Once they had finished Eleanor got out Eleanor herd her cell phone go off she checked the Id It said Miss Miller. She pressed the answer button Hi Miss Miller said Eleanor hi dear said Miss Miller now listen Simon and Jeanette have gone out and were too tired to drive home so they checked into a motel so I've got Jamie for the night said Eleanor o ok said Miss Miller I've just given him a bath ok dear said Miss Miller. Eleanor we need to talk about that tattoo of yours said Miss Miller how did you find out? Asked Eleanor I maybe old dear but I'm not dumb answered Miss Miler I saw a little patch on your chest o said Eleanor I'm going to let you keep it thou said Miss Miller thank you said Eleanor what is the tattoo of anyway? Asked Miss Miller It's of a Butterfly why? Asked Eleanor just curios answered Miss Miller. Jamie saw it to said Eleanor and it wasn't just the top it was the whole thing said Eleanor what did he walk in on you in the shower and see you naked? Asked Miss Miller no I had to join him in the bath because he peed on the couch tonight and I had to pick him up to give him a bath because I put him on my shoulder I got pee all over my dress said Eleanor. O said Miss Miller I got the tattoo when we were on tour said Eleanor ok said Miss Miller I'm in Vegas with my girl friend's said Miss Miller so you and Brittany will have the house to your self's for the weak said Miss Miller because Jeanette's not there I'm putting you in charge said Miss Miller thank you said Eleanor you're very welcome said Miss Miller ok buy Miss Miller said Eleanor buy dear said Miss Miller and give Jamie a big hug and a kiss for me said Miss Miller will do said Eleanor as Eleanor hung up the phone then Eleanor heard a knock on the door she put a towel around herself and drained the bath tub and went into the long room and opened the door to see Theodore o hi Theo what's up Simon called and told me to bring these over for Jamie there his pyjamas thanks Theo said Eleanor as she kissed her boy friend on the lips by said Theodore by said Eleanor as she closed the door and locked it and went back into the bath room and closed the door this is from you're grand ma said Eleanor as she gave Jamie a big hug and a kiss. Who was that at the door? Asked Jamie it was your uncle Theodore he came over to drop off your pyjamas answered Eleanor as she got him into his pyjamas. And carried him into the living room and changed the couch cushion ad put the stained one in the Landry and they sat on the couch and watched the rest of Tarzan and fell asleep thru the lion king.

* * *

AUTHORSNOTE WELL THAT'S CHAPTER10 DONE R&R TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK ENDNOTE


	11. Chapter 11 The night mare

AUTHORSNOTE SUP COMRADS I'M BACK WITH CHAPTER11 OF WHY HIM IT'S SET WHEN JAMIE HAS A HORRABEL NIGHTMARE WHAT WILL IT BE R&R ENJOY ENDNOTE:CHAPTER11 THE NIGHTMARE

* * *

That night Jamie had a night mare about him playing with his mother and the fan was on high & she accidently jumped up too high and was decapitated by the fan. And everyone blamed him and had kicked him out of the family and said him fuck off you ungrateful little parasite, it should have been you, and to make sure he didn't come near them the rest of his family held him while Dave got a gun and put it on Jamie's head and bang! Everything went black Jamie woke up screaming. Witch was enough to wake up Eleanor. Let me guess you had a nightmare didn't you said Eleanor how did you know? Asked Jamie because I'm sidekick answered Eleanor with a giggle. Do you want to tell me about it? Asked Eleanor. Well said Jamie once he had told her she just pulled him into a really big hug. Jamie Simon Seville that could never happen said Eleanor it couldn't? Asked Jamie no it could not answered Eleanor no matter what happens we will always love you she said again as she kissed him on the cheek. O god we fell asleep with the TV on said Eleanor as she looked at her watch witch said 5:00AM holy shit! Said Eleanor forgetting that Jamie was there too then she remembered that he was there. I should not have swore in front of you said Eleanor but that still doesn't mean you can though ok said Eleanor ok replied Jamie as she kissed her nephew on the cheek. And because they failed to get to sleep so they just watched The Lion king."An hour and a half later"." Anti Eleanor I'm hungry said Jamie". Ok what would you like for breakfast? Asked Eleanor o wait I know she said again, as she went into the "kitchen" Jamie followed her as she opened the kitchen cobbered and got out a loaf of bread and put it in the "toaster" then she walked over to the fridge and got out some "jam". "Once" the toast had popped Eleanor went over to the toaster and took the toast out and spread jam on the toast. Ok why don't you go into the lounge and but before another word was said they both heard the door open and that's when Brittany walked in."Miss Miller I'm home" said Brittany Ant Brittany! Called Jamie as he ran up to his ant and hugged her hay sweaty what are you doing here? She asked Mummy and Daddy have gone out so they got Anti Eleanor to look after me answered Jamie. Ok said Brittany as she kissed Jamie on the cheek and put him down and he went back into the kitchen to have his breakfast. "3 Hours later" Eleanor heard a knock on the door she opened the door, to find "Jeanette" o hay Jean said Eleanor Jamie your mum's here said Eleanor 10 seconds later Jamie came running down the stairs Mummy! Said Jamie as he ran over to Jeanette and jumped into her arms. Thank you so much for looking after him said "Jeanette" as she kissed her sun on the cheek anytime we had fun o and here are the DVD's that I hired for Jamie said Eleanor as she gave Jamie's DVD's to Jeanette. "O and I let him stay up very late because we both fell asleep on the couch said Eleanor as she kissed him good buy and then Jeanette took him home. But little did the two of them know that Jamie had forgotten his Bag.

* * *

AUTHORSNOTE WELL THAT'S CHAPTER11 TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK R&R ENDNOTE


	12. Chapter 12 A surprise visit

AUTHORSNOTE DID YOU MISS ME I'M BACK WITH CHAPTER12 OF WHY HIM IT'S SET WHEN SIMON AND JEANETTE DEECIDE TO TAKE JAMIE TO MEET VINNIE SIMON'S MOTHER R&R ENJOY ENDNOTE

* * *

That night Simon suggested to Jeanette that the next day they take Jamie to meet Simon's mother Vinnie. Jeanette agreed then they both heard a knock on the door Jeanette got out of bed and answered the door to find Eleanor standing there. "I'm just here to drop off Jamie's bag because he forgot it" said Eleanor "o thanks Ellie "can you give Jamie a big hug and a kiss for me please?" asked Eleanor "sure thing sis" replied Jeanette that's when they both saw Jamie running down the stairs "Anti Eleanor!" said Jamie as he ran over to his aunt and hugged and kissed her. "Hello Jamie" said Eleanor." I've got to go now said Eleanor as she passed Jamie back over to Jeanette "by anti Eleanor" said Jamie "by Jamie" said Eleanor. "Come on you we've got an early start tomorrow" said Jeanette "by Ellie" she said again "by Jen" replied Eleanor then she left. And Jeanette

Took Jamie back up stairs and tried to put him back into his crib. But he wouldn't let go of Jeanette because he was fast asleep [SIMON DOSN'T NEED A WHEAL CHAIR ANY MORE] "ok I'm just going down stairs to get everything ready for tomorrow" said Simon as he got out of bed and went down stairs to the kitchen to prepare everything for tomorrow because they would have to leave at 6:30 and have to get up at 5:00. While Jeanette and Jamie just fell asleep on her and Simon's bed. The next morning the three had to get up around five O'clock and have some breakfast an hour and a half later. "Come on Jeanette we have to go" "coming said Jeanette as she picked up Jamie left a note for Dave and the others and left. It was a 5 hour walk to Vinnie's house and she wasn't expecting a visit from Simon he hadn't called because he and Jeanette wanted to

Surprise her. Once they arrived Simon knocked on the door it opened a bit then Vinnie opened the door to find her eldest sun waiting there "hi Mum" said Simon. "Simon what a wonderful surprise" said Vinnie "and who's this little guy?" she asked again "this is your new grandsun Mum" said Simon "o he is so cute" said Vinnie. As she gave her sun a hug "what did you name him?" asked Vinnie "we named him Jamie" replied Jeanette "come on in guys said" Vinnie as they entered the house Jeanette put Jamie on the floor he started running around. He ended up in the front yard where he saw a little Japanese girl around the age of 5. He walked over to her "hello I'm Jamie" said Jamie "my names Krikio it's nice to meet you Jamie said Krikio. Then Jeanette came out to read a book and saw the two playing together then she walked up behind Jamie and kissed him on the cheek

"Who's your friend? Jamie" asked Jeanette "this is Krikio mummy" answered Jamie. "There you are Krikio" said another voice. As the person came up behind her "o hi dad" said Krikio "where's mum?" she asked "she's at work" replied the man "you must be her farther" said Jeanette "yes I'm Rizao said the man I'm Jeanette Jamie's mum nice to meet you" said Jeanette "nice to meet you two" said Rizao "well I might just sit down and read my book" said Jeanette "I might go home and leave her here so she can play with your sun" said Razio " Krikio I'll be back to pick you up later" said Rizao "ok Dad" said Kiriko as he headed straight towards his house while Jeanette sat on the front porch and Jamie and Kiriko played then a boy dressed in an orange shirt and blue jeans who was about 15 and his name was Nathan came over and just randomly kicked Jamie in the guts

it was so hard that he actually coughed up blood then Jeanette saw what was happening "HAY THAT'S ENOUGH NOW GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!" yelled Jeanette as she Rushed to her sun's aid "o my god Jamie are you all right?" asked Jeanette "yes Mummy" replied Jamie "I think I should go home" said Krikio "by Jamie" she said again "by Krikio" replied Jamie. "I might play with you next time I come here" he said again.

"I look ford to it" replied Krikio as she walked off. 3 Hours later it was time to go home "buy Grandma" said Jamie "good buy Jamie" replied Vinnie. And then they left.

* * *

AUTHORSNOTE WELL THAT'S CHAPTER12 DONE PLEASE REVIEW TEL ME WHAT YOU THINK ENDNOTE


	13. Chapter 13

AUTHORSNOTE SUP HOMIES I'M BACK WITH CHAPTER13 OF WHY HIM? IT'S SET WHEN SIMON AND JEANETTE START MAKING PLANS FOR JAMIE'S FIRST BIRTHDAY AND ELEANOR TAKES JAMIE TO MACDONALDS FOR AN ICE CREAM R&R ENJOY ENDNOTE

* * *

One year later Simon and Jeanette were in the kitchen and Jamie was at Jeanette's sister's house spending time with Brittany & Eleanor. It was almost Jamie's first birthday so Simon and Jeanette were making plans. "What do you think we should do for Jamie's first birthday?" asked Jeanette "I don't know" said Simon "maybe we should take him to MacDonald's" he said again. "I don't think we should go to your mother's" said Jeanette "and what's wrong with my mother?" asked Simon teasingly "nothing's wrong with her it's just that what if he invites allot of people and they would all have to walk 3 hours into the woods what if someone got lost" replied Jeanette. "True" said Simon as he kissed Jeanette's fore head. Mean while at the Miller's house Jamie and Eleanor were on the couch watching the black cauldron on the Disney channel. "Aunty Eleanor I'm hungry" Said Jamie.

"You're hungry? Ok then how about I take you to MacDonald's for an Ice cream" said Eleanor "yes please!" said Jamie "ok get your shoes on and we'll go" said Eleanor as Jamie put on his sandals & Eleanor picked him up and they left. Once they arrived Eleanor put him on the ground took him by the hand and they went inside and Eleanor ordered two caramel Sundays. Once the Sundays were pushed in front of them and Eleanor paid for them she and Jamie ate their ice cream then Jamie went into the play area. 5 Minutes later Jamie came out in tears & he was limping he went over to Eleanor she saw Jamie limping "why are you limping Jamie?" "Some other boy pushed me down the slide and I hurt my ankle" sobbed Jamie. "Let me see it" said Eleanor who had been taking medical classes "don't worry it's just sprained which means you just have to stay off it for a few hours" said Eleanor "thank you "auntie Eleanor" said Jamie "aww your welcome buddy" said Eleanor as she kissed him on the head and they went back to the house and watched TV for the rest of the afternoon.

* * *

AUTHORSNOTE WELL THAT'S CHAPTER 13 DONE PLEASE REVIEW TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK ENDNOTE


End file.
